In the Rain
by Dark-heika
Summary: A collection of drabbles and poems. Guess the characters and you get a cookie! Multiple pairings, no warnings beyond fluff and poeticness. Enjoy.
1. I will Protect

Those_ wounds that I cannot touch,_

_for fear they will burn_

_I foolishly hope that the past will not repeat_

_While the cycle has already come round again_

* * *

><p><em>Even as this world continues<em>

_Spinning endlessly on_

_I cannot accept nor forget_

_These aching feelings and burning thoughts_

* * *

><p><em>This is of my own doing, this pain I've known before<em>

_Bonds are shattered, but not ours… why?_

_Why do you fight and tear yourself apart_

_For a worthless thing like me?_

* * *

><p><em>To protect is why I do these things,<em>

_To guard is why I take up my blade_

_I will not hesitate, I will look forward and chase after you_

_I have been given another chance, and now I say with certainty_

* * *

><p><em>Ore ga mamoru-<em>

* * *

><p>AN- I disappear off the internet for weeks and then I write some random, somewhat angsty poem... ah, well. welcome to my life. ^^' anyways, there isn't much to explain for this. I just got hit by the sudden inspiration to write something poetic and somewhat angsty. Nuff said. And as for the excessive line breaks... well, fanfiction's being mean and eating all my other attempts at putting some sort of breakage between the stanzas, so it had to be done. don't worry, it annoys me as well.

Finally, I'll update this with a quick little credit to whoever manages to guess 1- who's POV this is from, and 2- when the vague story hinted at in the poem takes place. You're one hint is that it's in the canon, so have fun figuring it out. (I took a second look at this and thought 'no one is going to get all of this' and decided to add another hint-there's a trick to it. and, since this isn't as obvious as i thought it'd be, it involves the stanzas. now, **_which question this applies to _**is another matter entirely. Is it both? One? The other? I'm not telling!)

It shouldn't be too hard.

Oh, and last thing: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! There, my job is done. Happy lives to all of you who need the luck.


	2. Love is a Rose

_Love is corruption_

Even for one like himself, he knew the symptoms well enough. She would start to do strange and crazy things. Her usual enthusiasm was exhausting, but she became even worse in the weeks between the time when she broke down on his shoulder in tears, realizing that her old crush was just that-a crush-and the all too inevitable confession.

_Love is a disease_

He would see her cheeks turn red with the fever and she would grow feverish in his presence. Her cheeks would flush with heat, and she would enter her delusions without warning. She would grow mellow around him, while growing excitable at the same time.

_Love is a poison_

People had died for love before, and she would die for him. She had and would shield him, she would aim a blow at an enemy she could not defeat, risking herself, to ensure he would be alright, to buy him time to strike that one extra blow that could mean the difference between victory and defeat. She would never run away when he was fighting, and would give him support in every way she could, whether it was healing little cuts or her shields or the occasional attack.

She would die for him. But the thing that almost sickened him was that, not only did he grow angry at even the idea of her death, but he would lay down his own to ensure that he never saw such an idea become more than that.

_Love is… a rose_

It had its thorns, but it was still worth it. The him of a year ago would have killed anyone who suggested that he would do such things for those weaker than him—for mere trash. However, the him of the day when she said "I love you" was more than willing to respond in kind. He was surrendering to one that, if it wasn't her, would be trash, would never be worth it. But that no longer mattered. Love made it irrelevant. All that mattered was her lips on his, his hand in hers, and that he enjoyed the sweetness before the venom came forth and made its claims.


End file.
